


Moral Lessons

by FootballerInDreams



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Carnival, Crack, F/M, Fasching, Kids Agony, Kids Complaining, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballerInDreams/pseuds/FootballerInDreams
Summary: It's another "Die Mannschaft Dude Kids Affair" and the lads talk about their parents...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tmrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmrs/gifts), [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/gifts).



> Thanks to tmrs for giving me this idea.
> 
> References:  
> [The Couch](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10047968)  
> [The Shower](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8648413)  
> [Not Again](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10027769)  
> [Turn The Lights Down Low by Khalehla](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8204710/chapters/18796522)
> 
> Enjoy...

It’s the day of the “Monthly Die Mannschaft Dude Kids Affair” and the kids are excited since this will be the first time they are going out of Uncle Mario and Marc’s coffee shop. To where? TO SWABIA since its Carnival. The older guys of this group planned this out and it was never hard to convince all their parents. They even booked them their tickets and Joshua made sure that someone will pick the gang in the airport to the where they are going. The things footballers’ money could do.

The day of the trip came and everybody is excited. Their rendezvous is Düsseldorf Airport and an hour flight going to Stuttgart and another hour landtrip going to Rottweil, their Uncle Joshua’s hometown and where they will stay. If there is one thing their parents don’t want them to go by their own, especially as a group, it will be in the bigger cities. Being children of World Champions and Olympians is a bit of a risk.

Anyway, they arrived in the small restaurant that Aunt Debbie, Uncle Joshua’s sister, owned and where they will spend the day of their get-together. It’s a bit crowded and lively outside since its Carnival.

Benni goes in the restaurant with Johann holding his hands.

“Oh! So Johann is here!” Julian said.

“Yeah! Uncle Jo sent him here two days ago for a vacation and since we came here, he told me to pick him up in their place.”

“I think it’s a great time since Brian and Astrid are with us too.” Julian replies.

Benni faces the kid with him, “Jo, you go play with Brian and Astrid.” And Johann nods and ran to his friends and Benni went to where Julian settles together with Lex and Nik.

“Is Jogi coming here?” Benni asks and Julian shakes his head. “Unfortunately no. He has a game today and his schedules will not permit him this week. He really wants to go but…”

“I feel sorry for him.” Alexei comments.

“Well, he really has to deal with that since senior high school life is a bit tough. Not to mention he is running for honors at the same time running at the pitch.” Niklas remarks.

“Seriously, how does he even manage that? I seldom have bad grades but him? I envy him.” Benni adds with a sigh.

“I don’t even know how he does that.” Julian says.

It was a bit silent afterwards. The crowd singing and yelling outside the street at the only thing they hear and see until Benni speaks again.

“Hey Jule. I know this question is a bit mature but have you ever caught your parents doing something that you are not supposed to see?”

“What do you mean?” And Benni reddens and closes his gap to his friends to speak softly.

“Well…uhm…you see, last week when I went home from my date with Andy, I caught my parents…having…sex.”

Julians and the twins’ eyes furrowed and taken aback a bit with what they heard.

“What? Seriously?” Julian asks.

“Who’s the top and who’s the bottom?” Nik asks too.

“Niklas!” Alexei nudges his twin in the chest making him cough a bit.

“Ow. Sorry.” Niklas apologizes.

“Yeeah. When I entered our house they were at the couch. Vatti’s on top and they were doing it…uhm…”

Benni gets uncomfortable then.

“What?” Julian asks as he waits.

“Uhm…doggy…style.” Benni cringes.

And for the teens it’s gruesome.

“I feel so sorry for you Benni.” Julian says.

“And it’s not just once, but twice actually.”

“Oh my gosh! You poor thing!”  Julian comments putting his hands on Benni’s face.

Benni nods and then continues. “The other one was way back when I was still a kid. I could still clearly remember it. I was awoken by the sounds of the shower in the bathroom, and as I enter, I heard vatti…moaning and dad grunting. I opened the shower curtain and saw them. Vatti is being pinned in the wall while dad was stuck on his back.”

“Ugh! You’re so unlucky. I never caught my parents doing such things.” Julian says.

“Well. Good for you.” Benni smugly says to his bestfriend.

“Speaking of which, I think I have something to share too.” Alexei says and Niklas turns his head towards his twin.

“What is it?” Benni asks giddily.

“I think it was when I was starting to learn how to use a camera…” Alexei starts.

“If you’re talking about the picture in our parents’ wardrobe, that’s nothing to what I’ve seen.” Niklas butts in.

“It was intimate you know.” Alexei defends himself.

“But not as intimate as what I saw.” Niklas smirks.

“Seriously, are we really gonna talk about our parent’s kinks?” Julian rolled his eyes.

“When was it? I have no idea at all.” Lex asks.

“It was way back when we were young. And you do not remember because you were sleeping like a log. It was a sunny winter day and all of us are in the backyard, taking a nap. But I was awoken by some groans by my side. I was about to open my eyes and then I saw a silhouette of papa sitting on something and THEN  I saw a glimpse of him CLEARLY sitting on dad’s hips with dad’s shorts loose on his legs.”

Julian smacks himself on the face and Benni shakes his head in shame.

“Really?” Alexei shockingly asked and Niklas nods.

“Not only just that. They even did it in our room. We were sick that time and it was a bit dark but I can see what they were doing since I see their reflection in the mirror.” Niklas  adds.

“Oh puhleeease. Can you stop it? We have younger ones with us.” Julian begs.

“Continue!” Alexei commands.

“Okay. I saw that papa’s head was in between daddy’s legs...”

“OH MY GOD! STOP IT!” Julian yells.

“Okay twins, stop it. The handicapped boy might kick you if you don’t.” Benni butts in and Julian glares at him, trying to smack him but he’s out of reach.

“Don’t you dare insult my situation.” Julian warns.

“I’m sorry my dear friend.” Benni pats his bestfriend’s head the whispers to the twins after.

“He’s still grumpy. I reminded him of his love affair with Gi…”

“BENEDIKT!”

“Okay! I’ll stop.”

“Well what do we have here?”

The kids turned and see their Opa Jogi, wearing a carnival costume and holding Carnival treats of Kreppel and hot chocolate.

“Opa Jogi!” The kids screamed running towards the retired coach of their parents, with the exception of Julian who drives his way to the old man with his wheelchair.

“Whatchu doing here ‘Pa Jogi?” Astrid asks.

“Celebrating Carnival with you. Your parents told me that you are here. Luckily I was back home in Freiburg so I drove here. These Kreppels are from your Oma Dani.” Coach Jogi said as he hands out the food.

The little ones went back to their area, playing and talking while eating the doughnuts while Jogi settled with the teenagers. The twins and Benni went back to their seat while the coach took the opportunity to wheel Julian back to his spot. He was also worried sick when he heard that the younger Götze-Reus boy had an accident so when he had the moment, he makes sure that Julian never struggles with it.

“So, what were you talking about just now?” Jogi asks and the teens’ faces reddened. Silent for a few moments.

“They were talking about their parent’s sexual activities Opa Jogi.” Julian bursts out seeking refuge from the older person.

“Julian!” the three teens in question retaliated.

Coach Jogi’s one eyebrow rose up looking at them. “Now kids, I know you’re grownups and understand that kind of thing but it is bad to talk about that, especially when it’s about your parents.” The older person reprimands and the teens lower their heads.

“Sorry Opa Jogi.” They apologized.

“But I asked them because I just can’t stand it! I caught dad and vatti doing IT by the living room couch last week when I went home. It’s as if they don’t mind if someone catches them.” Benni complains.

“And I caught twice my fathers too doing it while we are sleeping beside them.” Niklas butts in.

Jogi lower’s his head is shame and puts his head in his face. “I’m so sorry for you lads. They really never change.”

“What do you mean they never change?” Alexei asks.

“I will tell you something about you parents but it’s a secret from us okay. They should never know that I told you.” And the teens nod.

Jogi looks first at Benni. “I caught your parents once they wore the opposite shirts and had a lot of hickeys and grips in their bodies.” And Benni cringes.

Then the retired coach looks at the twins. “You’re dads are a complicated pair. They started as rivals and always bickering and fighting, but when I tried to solve their problem, thanks to your uncle Manu, they ended up making out going all the way rough.”

“Ew.” The twins replied.

“And your parents…” Jogi looking at Julian. “If you think they are well-behaved? No. They do IT anywhere but in a subtle way.”

“My gott!” Julian smashes his hands on his face.

“I always reprimand them but nothing happens most of the time. I hope you will never be like them, okay? I will be angry and sad if I knew that either of you did something like that.” Jogi warns.

“Yes Opa Jogi.” The children obeyed by heart.

\---

The rest of the day, the children roamed around the town with their Opa. Lex taking pictures of the sights and sounds of the festival. Niklas singing along with the locals on the streets, the little kids enjoying their costumes and masks and Julian and Benni sneakingly getting a bottle of beer from a local who gave them, but Jogi caught them and reprimanded them.

“We’ll get again when Opa is gone.” Julian says grinning evilly as Jogi turns his back on them.

\---

Late at night in Gelsenkirchen and Mönchengladbach…

**Message from Coach Jogi Löw**

I’ll be at Dortmund next week…

We need to chat…

**Author's Note:**

> I really appreciate if you leave kudos and comments here... Thanks. =D


End file.
